micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Principality of Senerza
Etymology Principality of Senerza was first to be called "Principality of Eisenerzen". Then to Federation of Eisenerzen, but soon came to realize that they did not want to be known as a country of iron ore. Even though the Royal familys last name is Erz. After much waiting for a final name, Prince Kilian I decided upon "Principality of Senerza". The King Klaus I agreed with the name and it was that the nation will be called that. History Senerza has declared its Independence on June 27th, 2012. It is located within Germany in the state of Saarland in the town of Neunkirchen. A National Anthem is still being decided on what it shall be and have several proposals. Senerza is also still awaiting the establishment of the SGA (Senerzian Grand Army) and the air force under the name of GSAF (Grand Senerzian Air Force). As well as several other laws and regulations. A Constitution is in its early statges so far for Senerza too. Government and Politics Senerza has a oligarchy form of government as well as a monarchy with it too. The current ruler is Prince Kilian I. Senerza is as well still working on getting goverment officals to run other parts of the country. Citizenship To become a Citizen of Senerza, one must pass a history test and answer questions of why they want to become a citizen of Senerza and other personal information. After the document fill-out form is completed and approved, they will be sworn in by the ruler himself. To get this form, please talk to the Immigration Officials or send an email to "kilianerz@yahoo.com". Foreign Affairs There is an alliance between "The Great Republic of Sierra". They are Senerza's first allies so far. The Principality also has a close friendship between an American Army Sergeant. Diplomatic Affairs The list below shows foreign affair relations of the following countries below. Alliances *The Great Republic of Sierra Diplomatic Relations *The Tsardom of Monovia *Northumbria-Montebourg Non-Aggression pacts *None Enemies *None Immigration All people non-residents or non-citizens wishing to enter Principality of Senerza territory, must show identification of picture and name and why they wish to enter. Then must be granted by immigration to enter. Screening may be done if necessary of questions such as "Have you ever gotten in trouble by law?" or "Have you ever tried to overthrow a monarchy?". For Citizenship, Check "Government and Politics". Military The (SAF) Senerzian Armed Forces has establishment the SGA (Senerzian Grand Army). The Air Force under the name of GSAF (Grand Senerzian Air Force) has not yet been established. Prince Kilian I rushed the establishment of the army knowing how important it is to have a defense force for a new nation. Military ranks, ribbons, and medals are being created for the SAF. It is also believed that the SAF has a large military weapons arsenal. The contents of this are currently classified to the public. SGA (Senerzian Grand Army) The SGA was established on June, 27th, 2012. It was created on the same day of Senerzian Independence Day. The Commander in Chief is Prince Kilian I. Their are currently two Army Units in the SGA. The 5th Infantrie Companie and the 2nd Panzer Geschwader. Currently the two units have no flag or motto due to the rush the Prince has done. The government believes by June 30th the Units will have Flags and a motto to go by. 5th Infantrie Companie The 5th Infantry Companie's motto is "Small But Proud!". The 5th companie is the core of the Senerzian Armed Forces. Their symbol crown on their company flag is the signify the royal profisionalism and the service to their people. The Red and White Is to show the valiantry and deticated honor men must show. 2nd Panzer Geschwader The 2nd Panzer geschwader is the spearhead of the Senerzian Armed Forces. They consist of military tanks. The motto is "ROLL ONWARDS!" while the Blue signifys determination and the 4 helmets signify each four tanks within the squadron.The final symbol on the flag are 5 arrows. Each one represents a driver, loader, turret gunner, machine gunner, and a commander. So far there are no tanks in the squadron, but are preparing to purchase four modern tanks soon. It is not known wether they'll be german made or american made tanks. GSAF (Grand Senerzian Air Force) The GSAF Is still awaiting its Establishment and is believed that it will be established by June 30th. Geography and Climate Senerza lies at about 1,000 feet above sea level. Its natural vegetation is grasslands and the natural resource is Coal. The coal does not come directly from Senerza but is giving from a coal company where King Klaus I retired from. The coal is given to Senerza whenever the Kings asks for some. The grasslands are not large but are covered with moss at the soil. This gives the ground a soft texture when someone lays on it. Average Weather Climate of Senerza Education Culture Arts Senerza is often associated with sketch arts. There has not been many paintings done but are mainly focused on sketches ranging from people to military vehicles. Media The country has yet to establish a media by using YouTube to broadcast their news and entertainment. Cuisine The countries most favorite food is pretzels. It is also the countries national food. Several other types of food have been created also. Sports Its main sport is soccer has it has been played by the countries rulers. Category:Etymology Category:History Category:Government and Politics Category:Foreign Affairs Category:Military Category:Geography and Climate Category:Education Category:Culture